The Apartment Complex
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: Heero wakes Relena in the middle of the night claiming a security breech. Being on the 21st floor, there is no where to go but down.


This is just a short reprieve from Sitting in a Tree. I just got my first apartment and based the apartment Heero and Relena are in on my new place. Consider it a celebration of sorts. Some people get a new apartment and have a housewarming party. Apparently writing a story is my version of that. Have fun everyone. It's just a cute little story to pass the long weekend.

* * *

**The Apartment Complex **

"Relena." She awoke to Heero placing a light pressure on her arm. Peering at him through the murky darkness of the bedroom, she could barely make out the sharp features of his face only inches away from her own. "Security has been breeched."

She rolled away from his gripping hand, intentionally turning her back on him. "Let them find us." She replied sleepily, curling back into her comforter with the intention of going back to sleep. If she had been wide awake, she'd have realized Heero would not have awoken her if he was willing to be found.

"No." He roughly yanked her back towards him, half pulling her off the bed. "Relena. No." His voice was commanding, but he never gave her a chance to follow or disobey him, instead he scooped her off the bed and strode out of the bedroom with long ground-eating steps.

Relena tried to keep up with him mentally, really she did, but who knew at any given time exactly what Heero was thinking, yet alone at three in the morning before her lone day off. "What about the bed? They'll know it was just vacated." Heero didn't even grunt. Apparently he wasn't worried anyone knew they were there, only that they didn't get caught. He came to a halt in front of the large glass windows overlooking the city. Relena squirmed in his arms. Heero was so unpredictable he could just jump through the glass and try to land on his feet 21 stories below. Still carrying her. He let her slide down his body, apparently not worried enough not to have a little bit of fun, and helped her settle her feet firmly on the beige plush carpet. She twisted her nightgown back into place, trying to make herself as presentable as possible in case the door flung open. As soon as he was free of her (and she wasn't showing a substantial amount of thigh), he grabbed the cords on the window blinds and ripped them away in a clean swipe.

"That's defacing property." Relena muttered, more worried about what scheme he had in mind that needed the cords.

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the nearby door.

"Go? Go where? There is no where… oh no!" She dragged her heels into the carpet, not that she could cause any resistance once Heero made up his mind. "No! Heero! No!" As she was bulking, and trying to firmly command him to stop, he tied the cord to the railing and looped the other end around his wrist.

"Do you trust me?" He smirked at her.

Relena glared at him. This would be Heero's idea of a joke. Only he could contrive something so insane, and so not funny, then ask her the ultimate cliché of 'do you trust me.' And do it deliberately too.

"Noooo!" She clenched her teeth, knowing if it came right down to it, the answer was always yes. "You are certifiably insane."

Heero swung around suddenly, eyes riveted to the front door. "So they tell me."

Relena turned to look at the door, noting how the doorknob had begun to rattle as if someone was trying to open it.

"I know you're in there!" A man's voice called out moments before he started pounding on the door.

Heero pulled her towards him. "Hold on."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She looped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. Taking this as permission given, he curved an arm around her waist and threw the both of them off the balcony.

Within moments of the jump, they came to a jarring halt. For a second she continued to fall as the motion carried her downwards. Relena shrieked as she slid down Heero. He hitched her closer to him and she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips

They hung there for a moment. Relena's heart refused to calm down and she was sure she had stopped breathing at some point. Fighting wooziness, she looked down the remaining 19 stories.

Even Heero couldn't survive that fall with baggage.

"Now what?" It was silly, but for a second she worried that anyone below would be able to see right up her nightgown. "That's a long way down."

She could almost feel him smirk in that insanely reckless way he had when he was about to do something stupid. Or when he was about to pull one over on her. "We aren't going down."

With an almost simple twist of his wrist, he swung them on to the nearest balcony.

Once again Relena found herself readjusting her nightie. She could start to feel the life seeping back into her body, as well as the ire at Heero.

"We're trespassing now," she whispered.

Heero typically didn't say anything as he went to work picking the lock on the door.

"Did you check to see if it's unlocked?"

He gave her one of those impatient I-can-pick-a-lock-quicker-than-I-can-turn-a-doorknob looks and opened the door.

"I'm just saying. If I lived this high up, I wouldn't lock the door."

"Yeah you would."

Yeah, she would, because Mr. Obsessive Compulsive would make her.

She bulked as he attempted to lead her through the doorway and into the apartment. "What if someone catches us?" She lowered her voice, making him resort to reading her lips.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" From above them a door crashed off its hinges and a bellow shouted out.

The both paused for a second. The apartment they were in was now infiltrated.

"No one lives here." He whispered back, easily leading her through the apartment. Even if someone did live there, she wanted to get as far away from the screaming maniac upstairs as humanly possible. And she thought Heero had issues.

For a moment she wondered how he knew the apartment was vacant, but then realized this was probably his escape plan all along. She wouldn't be surprised if Heero had scared off the inhibitors days before. "Then why are we whispering?" She asked, hoping to rile him a bit.

"Because you are worried." He responded.

"And you're still whispering." She replied, keeping her voice at a whisper to see if he would too.

"You're still…" He cleared his throat, consciously changing his voice back to normal. ".. worried."

"YUY! I can hear you!" The whole building shook with the fury behind that roar.

Heero almost rolled his eyes as he opened the front door of the apartment and pulled her into the well lit hallway. Picking up the pace, he aimed straight for the stairway.

"Wait." Relena turned her body yearningly towards the elevator. "I'm not going down 19 flights of stairs." She tried not to whine. Really. But he never took her into consideration on these 'adventures' of his. He glared at her, almost snarling. She didn't care if she inhibited him on every step of their getaway. If he wasn't so reckless, and took the front door like normal people, she wouldn't have to be constantly worrying about their lives. She sighed. "That's a lot of running and bouncing… I'm not wearing a bra."

He didn't appear as if he got what she was trying to tell him.

"It hurts." Now she was whining.

Heero nodded briefly, acknowledging her complaint. "Cross your arms over your chest." He pushed into the stairway door, not even pausing to see if she followed.

Relena was this close to stomping her foot and taking the elevator. Petulantly she crossed her arms over her chest, realized she had acquiesced to his obviously-doesn't-have-boobs suggestion, and trailed behind him grudgingly. She had a feeling she wasn't having as much fun as he was.

He paused around the tenth floor to wait for her to catch up. He looked so menacing in the dim stairway, laying in wait for his prey. Foolishly her heart jumped despite his obvious displeasure in her.

"Where are we going to go?" She questioned breathlessly as she slowed down a few feet from him.

"Down."

"I mean after that." Coming to a dead stop, she uncrossed her arms from over her chest, feeling like an idiot for the silly looking walk.

He reached over and gently lifted her down the last three steps. "We'll see."

It evidently troubled Heero that he hadn't planned that far away, for he made an obvious attempt to distract her by silkily stoking her hair to behind her ear.

Relena shifted closer to him, tilting her head so she could look him in the eye. Licking her lips, she slightly opened her mouth. Heero smirked and leaned towards her, pausing inches in front of her lips.

Above them a door slammed open and a volley of footsteps could be heard on the metal stairs.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. Relena skittered, and started to giggle at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Stuff like this seemed to only happen in movies and with Heero. Bad movies at that. She had to concentrate on the padding of her feet and the beating of her heart. The footsteps behind them grew closer at each passing step. Before she knew it, they broke out of the stairway and into the lobby.

Heero dragged her through the entrance hall. He was forced to stop to wait for the electronic doors to open. Relena didn't have as much control over her momentum and almost crashed into the glass.

"I know. Sometimes I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Heero glared at her sharply. "I would never say that."

If they weren't on that run, it would be another one of those sweet Heero moments when he just _couldn't_ know what he was saying. Urging her down the steps, he opened the door to a car idling on the sidewalk.

"Please tell me we aren't stealing a car." She said as she got in. There really wasn't any point arguing with Heero.

Heero hurried around to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. "It's his." He nodded towards the man emerging from the stairway.

"I'm going to get you Yuy! You'll pay for seducing my sister!"

Relena turned to see her brother barreling down on them.

"Don't you dare take my car! I'm talking to you! Relena. Stop him."

Relena started laughing. Heero leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. She knew he did it to enrage her brother more. Sometimes Heero had a major sense of irony.

"I'll get you for this. You ruined my curtains! What's wrong with you?"

Heero started the car, almost droning out the next complaint as Milliardo was also thwarted by the slow electronic door.

"You owe me a new bed, you sicko!"

©RelenaFanel2005


End file.
